Concurso De Modelaje
by Miss Victoria Seras
Summary: La madre de sora la inscribio a un concurso de modelaje, despues de eso hay malas noticias, una historia desconocida taiora, mimatoR
1. Inscripciones

_**Concurso de Modelaje**_

* * *

Era la mañana del viernes y la ciudad apenas se estaba levantando

-Hija tengo que irme, no voy a volver sino hasta la noche- Sra. Takenouchi

-Esta bien mama-Sora

-No demores mucho en salir- Sra. Takenouchi

-No- Sora

-Adios- Sra. Takenouchi

-Adios- Sora

Sora secambio de ropa ya que debia ir a la escuela, termino rapido desayuno algo y salio directo a la escuela, no estaba muy lejosde su casa asi que no le tomaria mucho tiempo llegar haya. Llego y fue directo a su salon justo cuando se sento en su lugarsonoel timbre deentrada, cuando de repente se abre rapido la puerta y entra un chico de cabello castaño todo por si ningun lado y respirando agitadamente,ellasolo sonrio

Tai: crei que no llegaria

Profesor: Y no lo hizo joven Yagami

Tai: que!!!

Profesor: si hoy se quedara en el salon de castigo despues de clases

Tai: hoy!!

Profesor: tienealguna objecion

Tai: no........(POR QUE HOY)

Profesor: bien pase a su lugar Yagami

Tai: si

Y en la hora de descanzo Tai estaba sentado con la cara en la mesa, sora lo vio y no dudo en ir con el

Sora: que tienes tai?

Tai:...... nada

Sora: a vamos todo este tiempo te portaste raro

Tai: el que no hable en clase para ti es raro?

Sora: no es eso es que......

Tai: que

Sora: te ves muy preocupado

Tai: no te preocupes no me pasa nada

Sora: estas seguro?

Tai: claro

Sora: esta bien,buenoahorita nos vemos

Tai:esta bien, oye sora

Sora:dime

Tai: me prestas tu celular es que el mio no tiene carga y necesito hablar con alguien

Sora:....esta bien

Sora le deel celular a tai y este seva sin decirle nada y le parecio muy extraño a sora, pero no ledio muchaimportancia.El tiempo restane en la escuela fue rapido ya era la hora de salida y tai debia quedarse

Tai: gracias...................... me salvaste

Sora: de que

Tai:.....de ......mi ....... .mama

Sora: como digas bueno nos vemos

Tai: adios

Sora llego a su casa donde encontro a su mama

Sora: mama que haces aqui

Sra. Takenouchi: te tengo una sorpresa

Sora: a si cual es

La Sra. Takenouchi saco un papel doblado y lo entrego a sora, ella lo miro y se quedo muy asombrada

Sra. Takenouchi: y bien que te parese

Sora: mama que es esto

Sra. Takenouchi: un concurso de modelaje

Sora: mama yo no se modelar

Sra. Takenouchi: no te preocupes hay te enseñaran,a si lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando yo entre en esa concurso....

Sora: tu concursaste?

Sra. Takenouchi: claro ese concurso se realiza desde hace años tu abuela estuba hay, tu tia, y tus primas tambien concursaron

Sora:...eso yo no lo sabia

Sra. Takenouchi: claro queno, nunca te lo habia dicho

Sora:............

Sra. Takenocuhi: si espero que ganes hija

Sora: pero yo.........

Sra. Takenouchi: consideralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

Sora: mi cumpleaños es en un mes

Sra. Takenouchi: ya hay que irse preparando no crees

Sora: y que tengo que hacer aparte de modelar

Sra. Takenouchi: ..otras cosas como,cantar,bailar,cocinar,escribir

Sora:......

Sra. Takenouchi: no te creas hija la verdad la descubriras cuando llegue el dia

Sora: y cuando es ese dia

Sra. Takenouchi: el lunes

Sora: no es cierto

Sra. Takenouchi: si, espero que no hagas planes para este fin de semana por que iremos a comprar todo lo que necesites

Sora:............esta bien

* * *


	2. La Primera Carta

* * *

Y era Sabado por la mañana y sora y su madre habian salido muy temprano para compra lo "necesario" para el concurso de modelaje

Mucha ropa, anillos, pulseras, aretes, perfumes.

Sora: mama nos falta mucho

Sra. Takenouchi: solo un par de tiendas mas

Sora: mas!!!!

Sra. Takenouchi: que ya te cansaste?

Sora: bueno …yo……creo que esto es demasiado

Sra. Takenouchi: ya casi terminamos

Sora: esta bien

Y en el mismo centro comercial pero tiendas mas adelante

Tai: gracias te debo una

Matt: si lo que sea, pero para que quieres eso…acaso ….tu

Tai: que

Matt: no nada olvídalo

Tai:…………….

Matt: que, que tienes

Tai: mira…..

Matt: …..es… ella….

Tai: si debe ser

Matt: pero por que traía tanta ropa????

Tai:…no… lo…se

Matt: no sabia que hacia eso

Tai: y mira viene con su mama

Matt:……………..

Tai: ella nunca me ha dicho que hacia este tipo de cosas

Matt: como se te ocurre esas son cosas de mujeres

Tai: eso no importa, si ella hace eso a menudo ya me lo habría dicho somos…..

Matt: son…..

Tai:……amigos….muy…buenos….amigos…..

Matt:…. Si….. ya…. .se.. .(claro para que querría esa cosa que me mando a recoger ayer)

Tai: bueno ya me voy

Matt: si nos vemos

Tai: adios

Los 2 se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas y salieron del centro comercial ,pero sora todavía seguía hay

Sora: mama ya vamonos a casa estoy cansada

Sra. Takenouchi: Solo deja que pague esto y nos vamos

Sora: que es eso

Sra. Takenouchi: mira no es lindo

Sora: mama yo no uso ese tipo de ropa

Sra. Takenouchi: ….eso no tiene nada que ver

Sora: yo no voy a salir a la calle con eso puesto

Sra. Takenouchi: que tiene de malo

Sora: esta muy extravagante, corto y yo no uso ese tipo de escotes madre

Sra. Takenouchi: tonterías esto esta perfecto……ya vengo voy a pagar

Cuando la Sra. Takenouchi pago, ella y sora salieron del centro comercial eran las 7:30

Sora: por fin salimos

Sra. Takenouchi: de ahora en adelante tendrás que prepararte para el concurso esta bien?

Sora: si mama

Sora se paso todo el domingo probándose la ropa para ver como se veía, guiada por su mama

Sra. Takenouchi: muy bien solo nos falta este

Sora: yo no me voy a probar eso

Sra. Takenouchi: vamos sora por que no, solo somos tu y yo… (sora caminando al baño para ponérselo)

Sora: ya esta ya me lo puedo quitar

Sra. Takenouchi: ohh hija te ves tan linda

Sora:…..ya me voy a cambiar, y me voy a dormir ya estoy cansada

Sora se cambio se puso su pijama y se quedo dormida antes de que pudiera pensar en algo. A la mañana siguiente sora despertó y encontró una carta a lado de su cama la abrió con cuidado y comenzó a leerla

Sora 

**_No quise despertarte en la noche asi que te escribí esta carta, en la noche mientras dormíamos sonó el teléfono contesté y se trataba de tu padre, diciéndome que su hermana, tu tía naru, estaba en un hospital en Estados Unidos y vamos a ver como esta perdóname por no estar contigo cuando inicie el concurso, hay otra carta en la mesa y necesito que se la entregues a la señora Yagami cuando ella la lea sabrás de que trata._**

**_Te Quiere_**

**_Tu mama_**

Sora: …….espero que naru se encuentre bien, pero que dirá la carta …..hay no ya es muy tarde

Sora se arreglo rápidamente salió de su casa corrió y en el camino se encontró con tai

Tai: Sora!!!!! Que haces aquí es muy tarde

Sora: si ya lo se, pero me quede dormida, dime por que no corres para llegar

Tai: mira la hora, aunque llegue el profesor "perfecto" ya estará hay

Sora: tai tu reloj esta atrasado 15 min.

Tai: vamos no hay tiempo que perder

Mientras tomaba del brazo a sora para que corriera mas rápido subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su salón, hay estaban los dos respirando agitadamente en la entrada de la puerta

Profesor: si ya tomaron aire debo decirles que se quedaran en el salón de castigo y….

Tai, Sora: si profesor

Profesor: en mi clase, Yagami no le permito que este tomado de la mano de Takenouchi

Sora miro a tai y el la soltó rápido

Profesor: me sorprende su nuevo comportamiento Srita. Takenouchi

Sora: si, es que me retrase esta mañana

Profesor: me refería a que venia de la mano de Yagami

Sora:………

Tai:……….

Profesor: bueno continuando con l a clase de hoy……………………

El día paso y sora se sintió muy avergonzada por lo que había sucedido esta mañana, ya estaban los dos solos en el salón de castigo, tai saco un pequeño emparedado y empezó a comerlo

Sora: y por que no hay nadie, los tienen en otro salón o que

Tai: no, lo que pasa es que es lunes nadie se queda castigado en lunes, hay mas el viernes

Sora: ohh ya veo

Continuara

* * *


	3. La Segunda Carta

* * *

Sora: y dime tu mama no te dice nada por que llegas tarde

Tai: no por que ella se quedo dormida

Sora: y eso que tiene que ver

Tai: que ella es la que me dice en la mañana que se me hace tarde, pero hoy no me dijo

Sora: aaaa

Tai: y tu mama, digo tu nunca llegas tarde

Sora: es que mi mama salió en la madrugada a Estados Unidos, por que a mi tía le había pasado algo

Tai: entonces vas a estar sola en tu casa

Sora: no se

Tai: por que

Sora: mi mama le dejo un carta a tu mama

Tai: y que dice

Sora: no lo se

Tai: aaaa…..que dirá

Sora: y aparte tengo que ir a ese concurso

Tai: concurso??? De que

Sora: te vas a reír de mi cuando te diga

Tai: te prometo que no

Sora:…bueno….es…..un…concurso…..de….mo…modelaje

Tai: modelaje?

Sora: si asi es

Tai: ves no me rió, pero

Sora: pero que

Tai: eso yo lo quiero ver

Sora:…………..

_Ya había terminado el tiempo del castigo y los dos iban saliendo de la prepa, iban camino a casa de Tai los 2 estaban muy impacientes en saber que diría la carta, pero ninguno decía nada hasta que llegaron a casa de tai_

Tai: ya llegue

Sra. Yagami: que bueno por que voy a salir a cenar con tu padre y quiero que hagas la cena, limpies la cocina, saques la basura vayas por Kari

Tai: mama

Sra. Yagami: aaaa y pases a la tintorería por mi vestido

Tai: mama Sora esta aquí

Sra. Yagami: aaaa hola sora no sabia que ibas a venir

Sora: si, disculpe la molestia, se que esta por salir y creo que una tía enfermo, esta en Estados Unidos y mi madre le dejo esto

Sra. Yagami: ohh

Sora le da la carta a la Sra. Yagami, y empieza a leerla 

**_Querida:_**

**_Como estas espero que bien, seré directa asi que discúlpame por que no podré aceptar tu invitación del café lo que si estuviera seria el miércoles que te paréese posponerla para cuando regrese, sinceramente no se que día vaya a volver y como Sora estaría sola en casa quisiera pedirte de favor que si ella podría ir a tu casa en la hora de la comida y la cena para que no estuviera sola, espero que me comprendas y puedas aceptar a Sora en tu casa mientras yo regreso. _**

**_Gracias por tu atención_**

**_Sra. Takenouchi_**

Sra. Yagami: a si claro que si

Sora: perdón

Sra. Yagami: no has leído la carta

Sora: no la verdad no

Sra. Yagami: bueno en ella dice que si puedes venir a comer y cenar a mi casa, pero no creo que sea muy correcto que una señorita estuviera sola en su departamento

Sora: bueno yo…

Sra. Yagami: que te parece si te quedas aquí

Tai: Que!!!!

Sra. Yagami: claro si aceptas

Sora: bueno le agradezco la invitación pero yo…..

Sra. Yagami: si es por tai es inofensivo, además dormirías en el cuarto de Kari

Tai: a ver que quieres decir con inofensivo

Sra. Yagami: que me dices

Sora: si Kari esta deacuerdo acepto

Sra. Yagami: claro que si

Sora: esta bien y muchas gracias por la invitación

Sra. Yagami: de nada

Sora: bueno tengo que irme

Sra. Yagami: esta bien

Tai: no te vas a quedar?

Sora: no puedo, tengo que ir a mi casa y luego a lo del concurso y después a mi clase de tenis

Sra. Yagami: y como a que horas sales de tu clase de tenis

Sora: bueno antes terminaba a las 5 PM, pero como ahora voy a ir a el concurso estoy en otro horario saldré a las 9:30 PM

Sra. Yagami: bien, tai estará hay para acompañarte a tu casa y luego para que regreses

Sora: gracias

Sra. Yagami: de nada, nos vemos en ……..la mañana

Sora: esta bien, adiós tai

Tai: adiós

Tai: me sorprende como manejas mi tiempo

Sra. Yagami: soy tu madre hijo yo se aprovecharlo

Tai: que quisiste decir con inofensivo

Sra. Yagami: dime de que concurso hablaba

Tai: de uno de modelaje

Sra. Yagami: aaaa

_Sora se iba a su casa, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a donde seria el concurso de modelaje estaba justo en el centro de Odaiba, cuando _llego se dio cuenta que era el concurso de una escuela importante

Srita: buenas tardes eres participante?

Sora: si

Srita: muy bien, hoy solo te entregaremos requisitos debes traer lo que dice en la carta el viernes

Sora: esta bien

Srita: me das tu nombre para registrarte

Sora: si mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi

Srita: tu eres Takenouchi?

Sora: si sora, sucede algo

**_

* * *

R&R_**

**_Continuara_**


	4. Las Takenouchis

* * *

Srita: sabias que todas las Takenouchis han concursado 

Sora: si

Srita: son famosas en esta escuela, mira pasa para que veas algunas fotos

Sora: esta bien

_Entraron a un pasillo muy bien decorado y lleno de fotografías en las cuales estaban algunas de sus tías, su abuela y su mama, todas las fotos se veían en perfecto estado, todas las chicas se de entre 17 y 20 y cuando estaba por salir no creía lo que veía. Su recorrido acabo y tomo mas_ _tiempo del debido_

Sora: si sabia que algo como esto pasaría, disculpen podría usar su baño

Srita: claro esta en esa dirección

_Sora se cambio, pues tenia su uniforme de tenis en su bolsa, salió con destino a su clase de tenis llego justo a tiempo paso lo clase, fue extraño para ella ya nunca había estado en otro horario del habitual que ya tenia y cuando termino se encontró con tai_

Tai: sora

Sora: hola tai

Tai: hola, ya estas lista

Sora: si

Tai: bien, vamonos

Sora: deacuerdo

Tai: dime como te fue en eso del concurso

Sora: bien, solo tenia que registrarme, y me dijeron que mi madre, mi abuela y algunas tías concursaron y tenían sus fotos enmarcadas en un bello pasillo, y quien crees que estaba también

Tai: quien

Sora: no te imaginas

Tai: no, dime quien

Sora: tu mama

Tai: la mía

Sora: asi es

Tai: vaya no tenia idea

Sora: mm…ya llegamos

Tai: tan pronto

_Sora y tai entraron a la casa sora preparo su maleta tai se quedo sentado en la cama de sora observando cada movimiento que hacia, cosa que sora noto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, termino he intento cargar la maleta en donde había colocado su ropa_

Sora:…ay…no…puedo…esta…muy…pesada

Tai: a ver

_Tai la cargo sin ningún problema_

Tai: yo la llevare no te preocupes

Sora: gracias tai

_Salieron a casa de tai y cuando llegaron ay estaba Kari _

Tai: Ya llegamos

Kari salió para recibir a sora, la estimaba mucho se habían hecho buenas amigas ya que Kari la considera como una hermana 

Kari: hola sora

Sora: hola Kari

Tai: en donde dejo la maleta

Kari: en mi habitación hermano

Tai: esta bien

Tai se marcho al cuarto 

Kari: asi que vas a entrar en el concurso de modelaje

Sora: si

Kari: y que te dijeron

Sora: pues me dieron una hoja con unos Requisitos, hojas con preguntas, y tengo que tomarme unas fotografias

Kari: si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte

Sora: enserio

Kari: claro

Sora: te lo agradecería mucho

Kari: tu nada mas dime cuando y yo te ayudo

Sora: muy bien

Tai: y bien Kari

Kari: que vamos a cenar

Kari: ups, creo que me olvide de la cena

Tai: ….por que no pedimos algo

Kari: tienes dinero, por que yo no

Tai: no

Sora: yo si

Tai: no de ninguna manera, ya que tu eres la invitada

Sora: toma Kari

Kari: esta bien, pediré una pizza

Sora: lo siento tai que decías

Tai: …….nada….

_Terminaron de cenar, Sora se instalo en la habitación de Kari y quedo profundamente dormida, a la mañana siguiente_

Sra. Yagami: tai si no te levantas se te va a hacer tarde

Kari: lo siento mama pero pierdes tu tiempo

Sra. Yagami: que dices

Kari: que tai y sora se fueron, hace como unos 10 minutos

Sra. Yagami: tai se levanto temprano

Sr. Yagami: pues claro, si sora esta aquí , apoco creían que se iva a quedar dormidote, claro que no a nosotros los hombres cuando nos interesa una mujer podemos hacer muchas cosas

Kari: si ya me di cuenta

Sra. Yagami: si, mi pequeño ya esta creciendo

Sr. Yagami: asi es

Y en la escuela, cuando llegaron todos le aplaudieron a tai por haber llegado temprano y después de tanto alboroto se sentaron todos en sus respectivos lugares y cuando estaban esperando al profesor 

Tai: y donde esta el profesorcillo eso ya se tardo

Sora: no, lo que paso fue que tu llegaste temprano

Tai: a con razón

Y entro el profesor 

Profesor: paréese que a Yagami llegara tarde otra vez (Levanto la mirada y lo vio sentado en su lugar), vaya que sorpresa paréese que hoy madrugo Yagami….

* * *


	5. Sesion De Fotos

* * *

Tai: bueno……yo…..

Profesor: mejor para usted Yagami

El Día fue lento para tai ya que había llegado temprano y no le pareció muy divertido, se estaba quedando dormido, mientras la Maestra daba la clase, hasta que de plano cerro completamente los ojo

Maestra: Yagami, hágame el favor de salir al pasillo

Tai: ………………….

Como era ya la última hora para tai fuera del salón se le fue rápido ya que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, salieron y sora fue con tai a su casa, la hora de la comida termino, tai y sora fueron a hacer la tarea en la sala

Sora: bien ya termine

Tai: tan pronto

Sora: si lo siento es que Kari me va a ayudar con unos requisitos para lo del concurso

Tai:….esta bien ………..

Sora: estas lista Kari

Kari: si

Sora: muy bien vamonos

Kari: esta bien, tai si regresa mama dile que salimos

Tai: van a dejarme aquí

Kari: no nos tardaremos

Sora: si, no te preocupes

Tai:..si ya….que

Las chicas se prepararon para salir sora se había puesto una falda blanca con una blusa de color celeste y unas sandalias altas, y Kari traía su cámara, las dos salieron y se dirigían al parque llegaron a un árbol enorme de cerezo y sora se paro hay y Kari se disponía a tomarle una foto cuando

¿?: y que no vas a posar para la foto?

Sora: que

Kari: aaaa eres tu

Sora :me asustaste

¿?: asi me recibes después del largo tiempo en que no estuve aquí

Sora: ay Mimi nunca cambias verdad

Kari: y dinos cuando regresaste

Mimi: llegue ayer, te estuve marcando a tu casa y fui y nunca contestaste que ya te cambiaste de casa o que estaba yo afuera como loca gritando para que me abrieras y nunca saliste

Sora: bueno yo me estoy quedando en casa de Kari

Mimi: con tai….dime la verdad..(acercándose a sora)..hasta donde as llegado con tai

Sora: no se de que me hablas

Kari: por increíble que parezca a los 18 años de mi hermano y a sus 17 no son nada

Mimi: todo el tiempo que me fui te pusiste a perder el tiempo

Sora: de que están hablando

Kari, Mimi: de nada

Kari: vamos a tomarte las fotos si?

Sora: esta bien

Mimi: si y pon una pose sexy

Mimi: Kari (en voz baja)

Kari: que pasa

Mimi: vamos a vernos en mi casa pero solo tu y yo para lo de tai y sora

Kari: esta bien llego a tu casa cuando termine esto de las fotos

Mimi: no tendrás problemas

Kari: no, no lo creo

Sora: que tanto están diciendo ustedes dos

Mimi, Kari: nada

Kari: vamos a que te cambies de ropa para tomarte otras fotos

Sora: si ya quiero acabar

Mimi: y para que te están tomando estas fotos

Sora: estoy en un concurso de modelaje y me pidieron estas fotos

Mimi: a ok

Fueron a casa de sora se camino de ropa, escucharon los mensajes en la contestadota que había dejado Mimi, terminaron de tomarle las fotos y las 3 se dirigían a casa de Kari cuándo

Kari: a que hora vas a ir a la clase de tenis sora

Sora: hoy no voy

Mimi, Kari:…………………….

Mimi: bueno tengo que irme (guiñeo un ojo a Kari)

Kari, Sora: adiós

Kari: ay no

Sora: que pasa

Kari: olvide que hoy tenia que ir a casa de yolei, podrías llevarte mi cámara y mi bolsa a casa si quieres puedes ver las fotos en la computador de tai

Sora: claro

Kari se fue y sora se dirigió a casa de tai

DingDong

DingDong

DingDong

Sora: creo que tai salió…..a que voy a hacer

Sora empezó a revisar la bolsa que le había dado Kari y encontró unas llaves 

Sora: genial deben ser de Kari

_Sora abrió la puerta entro la cerro y dejo las llaves en la mesita de la sala, y cuando iva pasando, vio a tai dormido_

Sora: bueno veré un rato la televisión

Gggggrrrrrrrrrrr

Sora: ronca muy fuerte

Gggggrrrrrrrrrrr

Si ayer se durmió tarde por acompañarme a mi casa y regresar a aquí y luego hoy tuvimos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la escuela

¿?: Hola no sabia que estabas aquí

Sora: a hola, si acavo de llegar

¿?: y como te fue

Sora: muy bien, Kari me ayudo

¿?: si donde esta ella

Sora: fue a casa de yolei

¿?: o ya veo, bueno…

Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrr

¿?: tai despierta ya sora esta aquí

Tai: ayyy no yo no quiero ir hoy a la escuela…………..

Sra. Yagami: ay tai

Sora: no se preocupe, disculpe va a salir

Sra. Yagami: voy a comprar cosas para la cena

Sora: quiere que la acompañe

Sra. Yagami: me acompañarías

Sora: si

Sra. Yagami: esta bien acabo tai esta dormidote

La señora Yagami y Sora fueron a comprar cosas para hacer la cena, cuando llegaron a casa tai seguía dormido, Kari aun no regresaba y ya se estaba haciendo de noche

* * *


	6. Dentro De Las Finalistas

* * *

Kari: será mejor que regresa a casa

Mimi: esta bien, luego nos veremos

Matt: si yo también debo irme

Kari: adiós

Mimi: gracias por tu valiosa información

Matt: si tai se entera de esto

Mimi: no te preocupes no le diremos a nadie

Matt: eso espero

Mimi: adiós

Matt: hasta luego

La semana pasa rápida ya era viernes de nuevo y sora tenia que ir a entregar las fotografías, pero era un día diferente ya que estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover muy fuerte , el día en la escuela fue muy largo ya que el clima no ayudaba mucho, Tai y sora se dirigían a su casa

Tai: y vas a ir hoy a tu clase de tenis

Sora: yo creo que no, no tengo ánimos de ir

Tai: que te pasa

Sora: quiero saber que fue exactamente que fue lo que le paso a mi tía naru y cuándo van a volver mis padres

Tai: no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar

Sora: gracias tai

Tai: por que

Sora: solo gracias

Llegaron comieron sora descansaba un rato en la sala junto con tai que veía televisión, estaban solos ya que Kari había salido con t.k., la Sra. Yagami había salido a comer con unas amigas y el Sr. Yagami estaba trabajando

Sora: hay no me quiero parar

Tai: por que

Sora: tengo que ir a esas clases de modelaje y creo que ahora si voy a tener que quedarme

Tai: si quieres puedo ir por ti cuando salgas

Sora: te lo agradecería

Tai: entonces hay estaré

Sora: bien, te veo mas tarde

Tai: esta bien como a que hora voy

Sora:….hay no….se

Tai:…….

Sora: mejor olvídalo cuando salga me vendré para acá

Tai: estas segura

Sora: si, debo irme adiós

Tai: adiós

_Sora llego y empezaron lo que seria le concurso de modelaje, había muchas chicas, una enorme columna alta donde, todas las chicas debían caminar por hay_

Srita: a ver pase usted primero

Sora: quien yo

Srita: si usted

Sora se puso muy nerviosa y cerro los ojos y recordó lo que le había dicho mimi y cuando recordó ya había terminado

Srita: muy bien Takenouchi

A Sora empezó a gustarle la clase y todo lo que hacia la felicitaban por ello y se sentía muy orgullosa, el tiempo siguió su curso y sora ya se había acostumbrado a estar con los Yagami, poco tiempo que iniciaron los arreglos para decir las finalistas del concurso recibieron una llamada de la madre de sora la cual le daba las gracias por aceptar a sora en su casa y que regresaría en un mes ya que Naru había sufrido de una embolia pero se estaba recuperando muy rápido.

Kari: aaaa que bueno que hoy ya es sábado

Sora: tienes razón

Kari: puedo acompañarte a ver los resultados de las finalistas del concurso

Sora: claro

Kari: y a que hora publican los resultados

Sora: a ver déjame ver, apartir de las 8:30

Kari: y que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Sora: pues vamos

Kari: claro

Sora y Kari llegaron rápido en el metro

Kari: aaaaaaaa

Sora: que pasa

Kari: estas dentro de las finalistas

Sora: aaaaaa

Kari: que emoción

Sora: si verdad

Kari: oye sora, hay algún premio o algo?

Sora: bueno ahora que lo dices creo que…es…ay si ya lo recuerdo es dinero en efectivo

Kari: efectivo

Sora: asi es son creo que son 10,000 Yens

Kari: 10,000 wow

Kari: y dime que vas a hacer ahora en tu cumpleaños

Sora: a si con todo lo que ha pasado ya lo había olvidado, que te parece si te invito a comer

Kari: acepto tu invitación

Y en la casa de los Hishida 

Matt: no puedo creerlo que patético

Tai:…………..

Matt: durante las ultimas semanas has estado conviviendo con ella y no te le has podido declarar

Tai: no es tan simple como tu crees

Matt: por que

Tai: siempre esta con alguien de mi casa y con cualquiera que esta ella ya sea mi padre mi madre o incluso Kari se ponen a hacerme quedar en ridículo enfrente de ella

Matt: que cosas estas diciendo, no puedes quedar en ridículo lo que haces es ridículo, ella tal ves te conoce mejor que tu mismo

Tai: que quieres decir

Matt: no puedes quedar en ridículo por que ella te conoce desde …..no…se…..pateo una pelota de fut bol, tal ves le parece divertido lo que tu familia le dice de ti pero no creo que ella se burle

Tai: tienes razón

Matt: asi es

Tai: soy un tonto

Matt: si

Tai: no e hecho mas que perder el tiempo

Matt: asi es, ya cundo vas a hablar con ella

Tai: tengo que reunir el valor suficiente

Matt: ahhh

Tai: lo que sea tengo que irme

Matt: tienes

Tai: si debo hacer algo

Matt: lo que sea

Tai: nos vemos

Matt: órale

Tai se fue y recogió un paquete en una tienda de regalos y se dirigía a su casa cuando 

¿?: hola

Tai:…………………………..quien será

¿?: que llevas hay

Tai: nada, nada

¿?: déjame ver

* * *


	7. El Beso

* * *

??: anda déjame ver

Tai: ya te dije que no Kari

Kari: es para Sora verdad

Tai: no, no es para ella

Kari: no tiene nada de malo que le compres cosas a tu novia

Tai: ya te dije que NO ES MI NOVIA……….ya se fue

¿?: tienes novia, no lo sabia

Tai: hola Sora

Sora: hola

Tai: que haces aquí

Sora: bueno últimamente me e estado quedando en tu casa recuerdas

Tai:..si……(escondiendo el la bolsa que traía)

Sora: bueno voy para aya nos vemos

Tai: no quieres ir a comer algo……….

Sora: soy tu novia

Tai: QUEEEEE!!!!!!!

Sora: dije y tu novia

Tai: cual novia Kari dice eso sola para molestarme

Sora: aaaa…entonces si quiero

Tiempo después en el parque 

¿?: hola

¿?:hola que haces aquí solo

¿?: acabo de ver a tai y sora juntos en un restaurante

¿?:que bueno matt no te da gusto?

Matt: si, ojala ya puedan estar juntos verdad Mimi

Mimi: si tienes razon

Matt: me acompañarías por una nieve

Mimi: con tigo?

Matt: claro que con migo ni modo que con quien mas

Mimi: bueno si

Matt y Mimi fueron por el helado y 

Matt: jeje

Mimi: que de que te ries

Matt: te manchaste de nieve

Mimi(sonrojada): en donde?

Matt: aquí

Matt empezó a acercarse Mimi y ella inconscientemente cerro los ojos y matt junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso cálido de amor sincero

Mimi: ya

Matt:….mmmm…..creo que si…….

Mimi: esta bien

Matt: bueno tengo que ir, nos vemos

Mimi: quee!!!

Matt: nos vemos

Mimi: adios

Ya en la noche en el departamento de lo Yagami

RINGRING

Kari: residencia Yagami, un momento por favor, Sora te hablan

Sora: ya voy ……(al telefono)…Hola,….que tienes………si voy para aya…..adiós

Tai: quien era?

Sora: Mimi dice que si me puedo quedar en su casa

Kari: por que esta, bien, le paso algo

Sora: no lo se

Sora le pido permiso a la señora Yagami de pasar la noche en casa de Mimi, y ella acepto asi que Sora partió a casa de mimi y al llegar hay

DinDan

Mimi abrió la puerta y sora noto que estaba echa un mar de lagrimas

Sora: que te paso Mimi

Mimi: hay sora lo pero que te puedas imaginar (llorando con mucho sentimiento), pero pasa

Sora: gracias pero dime que paso

Mimi: estaba en el parque hablando con Matt, cuando me invito a tomar algo y yo le dije que aceptaba y luego estábamos comiendo nieve

Sora: si

Mimi: me beso y luego se fue

Sora: Matt, sin decir nada

Mimi (llorando mas fuerte): si

Sora: cálmate tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto

Mimi: sora no puedo mas el me interesa mucho fue también una de las razones por las que me decidí a volver y luego me hace esto

Sora: cálmate (abrazando a Mimi)..

Mimi: aaaahhhhh por que a mi

Paso la noche y sora espero hasta que mimi durmiera y mientras lo hacia seguía sollozando cosa que sora noto. Al día siguiente en casa de los Yagami

Tai: Kari voy a salir

Kari: si yo tambien ya me voy

Tai: a donde vas

Kari: yo si tengo escuela hoy lo olvidas

Tai: a si es verdad

Kari: pero al fin viernes

Tai: de nuevo, que rápido verdad

Kari: si tienes razon

Tai: nos vemos

Kari: adiós

Tai fue a casa de los Hishida y noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta y encontró a matt en el sofá con unas latas de cerveza

Tai: matt que demonios haces

Matt:….hola……tai…….mi…..amigo…….

Tai: que te pasa

Matt: déjame en paz, para que viniste

Tai: ayer mimi le dijo a sora que si se quedaba en su casa y no se por alguna razón pese que tu tenias algo que ver con todo eso

Matt: pues no se por que

Tai: matt por favor

Matt: si quieres saber la verdad, si , si la bese ayer y no le dije nada

Tai: por que haces eso

Matt: no se

Tai: como que no sabes te gusta o no??

Matt: si pero no estoy seguro

Tai: a que te refieres

Matt: si se va cuando voy a volverla a ver no sabría nada de ella

Tai: por favor hay algo mas a ti no te detendría algo como eso

Matt: sabes que ya no me importa por que también me gusta Ritsuko

Tai: si te gusta ella por que besaste a mimi

Matt: crees que si supiera no te lo habría dicho

Tai: entonces

Matt: no se

Tai: piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer por que ya conoces a mimi si no le dices algo pronto se olvidara por completo de ti

Matt: si eso ya lo se

Tai: entonces por que le das tantas vueltas al asunto

Matt: no estoy seguro de que me ame

Tai: si no te amara no hubiera llamado a sora

Matt: pues no se que are

Tai: bien piénsalo tienes que hacer algo pronto

Matt: si

Tai: bien nos vemos

Matt: adiós, hey ninguna palabra de lo que hablamos deacuerdo

Tai: no te prometo nada

Matt: GGggrrrr

Tai: era broma, adiós

Cuando tai pasa por un parque encuentra a sora sola sentada en un columpio llega por atrás y le tapa los ojos con sus mano

Tai: quien soy

Sora: (sonríe)…tai

Tai: como adivinaste

Sora:….me ..crees …si te….digo …que…no…se

Tai: (sonríe)…si, que haces aquí

Sora: pensaba

Tai: en que?

Sora: cosas

Tai: cuales cosas

Sora: el bueno es que tu………(sonrojada)

Tai: yo que

Sora: ee…mmm….a….el…..por que preguntas demasiado

Tai: tu crees

Sora: si, nos vamos ya deje mi bolsa en casa de mimi

Tai: esta bien

DinDan

Mimi: si sora olvidaste tu bolsa

(Abre al puerta)

¿?: no soy sora

Mimi: matt que haces aquí

Matt: tenemos que hablar

Mimi: ahora si quieres habla, pues no matt ya no asi que por favor vete

Matt: no Mimi tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer

Mimi: no matt ya no hay nada de que hablar

Matt: quieras o no me vas a tener que escuchar ( cerrando la puerta del departamento)

Mimi: matt sal de mi casa

Matt: No ( abrazando a mimi)..

Mimi: suéltame

Matt: no, yo también sentí algo en ese beso

Mimi: no se de que me hablas

Matt vio a Mimi a los ojos y ella esquivo su mirada matt tomo la cara de mimi con sus manos y empezó a acercarse para besarla y antes de que el pudiera llegar a ella, ella lo beso primero

* * *


	8. Empieza La Sorpresa

* * *

Tai: que vamos por tu bolsa

Sora: no ya se esta haciendo tarde y la verdad ya estoy cansada

Tai: en ese caso vamonos a casa

Sora: si

Tai y sora ya iban camino a la casa de los Yagami los dos iban muy callados en el camino y eso izo que tai se pusiera nervioso e intento empezar una conversación

Tai:…y dime sora cuando van a regresar tus padres

Sora: la verdad no lo se…….ya quieres que me valla de tu casa

Tai: claro que no, me gusta que te quedes en mi casa quiero decir (sonrojado) me gusta que estés cerca de mi ( mas sonrojado) lo que intento decir que no quiero que te vallas

Sora: ( sonrojada) de veras ( sonriendo) pues no lo are…hasta que lleguen mis padres

Tai: esta bien

Tai: ( mas rojo) por supuesto

Los chicos llegaron a casa y cuando llegaron sora se quedo dormida y tai decido comer algo asi paso la noche y algunos días después en la mañana

Kari: aaaa

Sora: buenos días Kari

Kari: buenos días

Sora: dormiste bien?

Kari: si y tu

Sora: mas o menos

Kari: por que, que tienes te sientes mal

Sora: no es que ya se acerca el día para el concurso final y me pone de nervios

Kari: no te preocupes te ira muy bien, as llegado muy lejos

Sora: si tienes razón

Kari: asi

Paso el día y tai invito a sora al parque

Sora: hoy será un lindo día

Tai: si tienes razón

Tai y sora acababan de sentarse en una banca cuando 

º SORA

Tai y sora voltean a ver a la persona que grito el nombre de sora y

Sora: Mimi

Mimi: hola sora, tai

Tai: hola

Mimi: lo siento tai pero sora y yo vamos a ir a cenar algún lugar tenemos cosas que platicar amenos claro de que sora este en desacuerdo

Sora: (mirando a tai y luego a mimi) esta bien vamos

_Sora y Mimi fueron a un restauran cerca de la casa de tai y cuando llegaron mimi empezó a contarle todo_ lo sucedido a sora

Sora: ya ves como las cosas si se arreglaron

Mimi: eso no es todo…..

Sora: por que, que a pasado

Mimi: ese es el problema no pasa nada, el maldito no me hace caso y no le he visto en tres días

Sora: y el no te ha hablado?

Mimi: no, no sabes como detesto esta situación por que me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi por que sora dímelo!

Sora: mimi cálmate, ya veras que se arreglara la situación

Mimi: no sora no se que hacer……es…mas…..creo…..que…..hablábamos mas y nos veíamos mas antes de ser novios

Sora: mimi no digas eso, tu conoces a matt y sabes como es su carácter

Mimi: por eso mismo el sabe mis sentimientos y como soy, no crees que el sepa que me hace sufrir tanto

Sora: mimi…yo….estoy segura de que el no lo hace con esa intención tu sabes muy bien que a pesar de ser como es y de su carácter el es una persona muy tímida

Mimi: creo que tienes razón……pero…..por…..otro lado…..tres días…han pasado tres días y el no me ha dicho nada

Sora: cálmate ya veras que esto se arreglara

Mimi: esta bien además no me queda de otra

Sora: mimi no voltees pero matt acaba de entrar

Mimi: que como, en donde esta, me esta mirando, viene con alguien, a quien busca?

Sora: pues la verdad se ve sin preocupaciones y viene solo

Mimi: pues que haga lo que quiera

Sora: mimi tengo que ir a dar una vuelta nos vemos….

Mimi: si claro, adiós….genial

Matt: hola preciosa

Mimi: hola matt

Matt: oye por que tan animada

Mimi: pues por que será

Matt: que ya me habías extrañado

Mimi: que horrible y cínico eres como te atreves a decirme eso

Matt: oye cálmate sabes que bromeo

Mimi: bromear, llamas bromear al no hablarme, no visitarme ni decirme nada en tres días eso te parece bromear

Matt: sabes lo linda que te ves enojada

Mimi: no me estas poniendo atención

Matt: ……….

Mimi: suficiente me voy

Matt: no espera que dices como que no te hablado en tres días, no te dieron mi mensaje

Mimi: mensaje?

Matt: si T.K. y yo fuimos con la abuela por que al parecer ya le queda poco tiempo

Mimi: lo siento

Matt: no me digas que tu creíste que…..

Mimi: (sonrojada)….bueno es que yo

Matt: nunca aria algo asi, jamás vuelvas a pensarlo de mi esta bien

Mimi: créeme que no lo are

Matt: y que no se te ocurrió ir a mi casa

Mimi: pos supuesto que no

Matt: conozco eso es si el no lo hace yo tampoco lo are verdad

Mimi: que dices?

Matt: nada

Mimi: como supiste que estaba aquí? O solo paseabas y me encontraste?

Matt: claro que no ves aya en frente

Mimi: si

Matt: bueno fue donde te bese por primera vez

Mimi: ahí matt que dulce eres

Matt: además vi a la pelirroja aquí con tigo, créeme ella nunca se perderá de tai

Mimi: no sabes si tai lo que le compro

Matt: no dice que se esperara hasta su cumpleaños

Mimi: pues ya se esta llegando el día

Matt: tienes razón

Matt y Mimi siguieron platicando hasta que la tarde llego y en el parque se encontraban T.K. y Kari

Kari: ya casi es el concurso de modelaje donde participara sora

T.K.: y su cumpleaños

Kari: tienes razón

T.K.: no sabes si tiene pensado algo

Kari: la verdad creo que ni se acuerda

T.K.: tu crees

Kari: si como esta con eso del concurso y como ah estado en mi casa, creo que ya se le olvido

T.K.: sabes que me da una idea

Kari: asi y cual

º que hay chicos

T.K.: hola hermano, mimi

Kari: hola, muchachos

Matt: que hacen aquí ustedes dos

Mimi: solos

T.K.: ya casi es el cumpleaños de sora

Kari: y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa

T.K.: que te parece si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa

Mimi: me parece una buena idea

Matt: si

Kari: suena bien con lo distraída que esta estoy segura que no lo va a notar

Matt: solo hay un problema

T.K.: Cual?

Mimi: si que pasa

Kari: un chico hiperactivo cabello castaño capas de arruinar un elaborado plan en solo cuestión de segundos

Kari, T.K., Mimi, Matt: TAI!

Y en la casa de los Yagamis

Tai: ….achu……

Sra. Yagami: mm esta hablando de ti

Tai: me estaba quedando dormido

Sra. Yagami: pobre niño

Tai: si lo mejor será que vaya a dar un paseo, estoy aburrido

Tai salió de casa y se dirigió al parque

Tai: hola muchachos

Kari, T.K., Mimi, Matt: nada

Matt: hermano donde has estado últimamente no te e visto

Tai: ya sabes por ahí

Matt: claro, bueno muchachos es hora de que tai y yo nos retiremos tenemos asuntos pendientes

Tai: asuntos pendientes?

Matt: claro

Kari: se cuidadoso hermano

Tai: a que te refieres?

Mimi: ya lo sabras

* * *

Continuara……………….. 


	9. Cinco Dias Para El Cumple Años De Sora

* * *

Matt y tai seguían caminando por el parque y tai estaba muy extrañado por lo que le habían dicho los chicos

Tai: y que es esa cosa con la que debo se cuidadoso

Matt: no comas ansias hombre 

Tai: de que hablas

Matt: esta bien ya es hora te lo diré

Tai: que es

Matt: el cumpleaños de sora esta muy cerca

Tai: no tienes que decírmelo lo se perfectamente

Matt: yo se que lo sabes

Tai: entonces

Matt: se nos ocurrió hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a sora

Tai: aahh

Matt: estoy seguro que no lo recuerda, pero hay un pequeño problema

Tai: cual

Matt: tu

Tai: yo

Matt: Si tu Taichi Yagami puedes estropear todo el plan

Tai: ya tienes todo un plan

Matt: asi es, era lo que estábamos planeando cuando llegaste

Tai: y cual es todo tu plan

Matt: mira presta atención ese día es la final del concurso asi que ella estará muy ocupada

Tai: y

Matt: no la veremos hasta en la noche en mi casa al fin y al cabo no habrá nadie y la casa será toda nuestra

Tai: me una buena idea

Matt: si solo faltan 5 días y se muy cuidadoso cuando hables enfrente de ella esta bien

Tai: claro por mi parte sora no se enterara

Matt: excelente hermano

Los chicos fueron a su casa y tai hacia lo posible por no hablar mucho con sora y si hablaba Kari estaba con el.

Y al Día Siguiente

Sora: buenos días tai

Tai: buenos días

Sora: tai

Tai: dime

Sora: estas tratando de evitarme

Tai: que!……yo……no…esque…….

Sora: desde ayer as estado muy cortante con migo y yo………………….quisiera…..saber…por que……

Tai: la verdad es que yo lo que e tratado es……no de evitarte por que yo queria…saber…..si…….quisieras ir conmigo a dar una vuelta

Sora:……Si….tai claro (sonrojada)

Tai: (sonrojado también) y a que hora estas lista

Sora: tai….estoy en tu casa, solo voy a cambiarme esta bien

Tai: tienes razón

º creí que le dirías lo de la fiesta

Tai: si casi se lo dec…..(tai dio la media vuelta y era) tu como lo sabes

Sra. Yagami: Kari me lo dijo

Tai: que no confían en mi

Sra. Yagami: no es solo que…eres un poco distraído es todo

Tai:………………..

Tai y sora fueron al centro comercial

Sora: tai

Tai: si?

Sora: as estado muy callado por que

Tai: yo no por que lo dices

Sora: es que siempre estas hablando y ahora pareces muy pensativo puedo saber por que

Tai: no lo se

Sora: no quieres decirme esta bien

Tai: no es eso es que…….(le diré)

Sora: que pasa tai, quiero que sigas siendo el chico alegre del que…….(sonrojada)

Tai: del que, que?

º SORA!

Los dos miraron de donde venia la voz y era…….

Sora: Mimi que te pasa

Mimi: sora! Tengo que hablar con tigo

Sora: que pasa

Tai: yo voy a dar un vuelta para que puedan platicar a gusto

Sora: tai?

Tai se marcho cosa que dejo muy extrañada a tai

Sora:..(que fue lo que dijo para que puedan platicar a gusto, no algo raro le pasa y tengo que saber que es)

Mimi: sora, sora que te pasa estas bien

Sora: si lo siento, que pasa

Mimi: matt es un tonto

Sora: y ahora por que

Mimi: lo invite a que viniéramos y me dejo plantada hace dos horas y media que debió haber llegado

Sora: y por que no lo llamas

Mientras tanto tai ya se encontraba afuera del centro comercial 

Tai: (no puedo creer lo que paso que seria lo que sora iva a decir cuando llego mimi) Sora

º hablando solo

Tai: matt, que siempre hay alguien tras de mi que

Matt: no se de que hablas hermano, pero dime por que suspiras tanto y repites el nombre de sora una y otra vez

Tai: es tu culpa

Matt: mia por que

Tai: trato de no hablar mucho con ella para no decirle y se preocupo mas y…..

Matt: y?

Tai: dijo algo

Matt: que fue lo que dijo

Tai: que yo no era el mismo que la estaba evitando y que era muy cortante con ella y también..me dijo…que quería que fuera el mismochico alegre del que

Matt: del que?

Tai: fue todo lo que dijo

Matt: quien lo diría eres todo un galán jajaja

Tai: sabes por que no continuo sora

Matt: por que

Tai: por que llego mimi un tanto exaltado no abras olvidado algo?

Matt: demonios, por que no lo dijiste antes y yo que venia por una uña para mi guitarra

Tai: eres todo un galán jajajajaja

Matt: jaja Yagami, pero una cosa antes de irme trata bien a sora no intentes alejarte por que empeoraras las cosas

Tai: lo tendré en cuenta

Matt: siguió y estaba buscando a mimi

Tai: decido ir detrás de el para ir con sora

Mientras dentro del centro comercial en un banca 

Mimi: me las pagar ese matt, ya vera cuando lo vea

Sora: cálmate mimi por que aquí viene

Mimi: que donde, como me veo, actúa normal sora

Matt llego a donde estaban las chicas y miro a mimi 

Matt: Mimi?

Mimi: Matt: como has estado se me había olvidado que íbamos a venir

Matt: si pues veras yo……que como que lo habías olvidado

Sora: chicos tengo que irme

Sora dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo a ver en una tienda de mascotas cuando de repente se dio cuenta que no podía ver

º adivina quien soy

Sora: tai ( con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja), que bueno que volviste

Tai: dije que solo iva a dar una vuelta y ya regrese

Sora: que bien

Tai: sora

Sora: si

Tai: perdóname si te hice sentir mal o fui cortante con tigo no fue mi intención

Sora: no te preocupes

Tai: dejemos esto quieres ir al parque a jugar fut bol un rato

Sora: claro, vamos

Tai y sora fueron al parque y después de jugar fut bol los dos terminaron sentados en el césped 

Sora: fue mejor que estar en el centro comercial

Tai: si fue mas divertido

Se quedo viendo a sora profundamente la estaba contemplando y veía como estaba descansando, recostada en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados y en su rostro una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía

Tai: como un ángel (susurro)

Sora: dijiste algo

Tai: si

Sora: que pasa

Tai: deberíamos de venir mas seguido

Sora: tienes razon

Continuara………………………

* * *

Notas de la autora: que les pareció, disculpen por la tardanza de este capitulo nnU muy pronto subiré el numero diez. No olviden dejar sus reviews diciéndome que les pareció, que les gusto o que no Hasta la próxima 


	10. Cuatro Dias Para El Cumple Años De Sora

* * *

Los chicos pasaron una tarde muy divertida y tai no podia dejar de pensar en sora 

**Tai (Pov)**

No puede ser que no deje de pensar en sora creo que esto ya es demasiado, no se si vaya a poder guardar esta que siento por mas tiempo, tan cerca que la tengo y sin que sea mía

**Tai (Pov)**

_Tai siguió sumergido es sus pensamientos hacia sora hasta que no supo mas de el y se quedo dormido y a la mañana siguiente_

Sra. Yagami: Buenos días muchachos

Kari: buenos días

Tai: buenos días

Sora: buenos días

Sra. Yagami: bien necesito que se hagan cargo de la casa puesto que tendré que salir durante todo el día asi que se los encargo

Kari: esta bien mama

Sra. Yagami: muy bien, nos vemos en la noche Chicos

Tai: adios mama

Sora: hasta luego Sra. Yagami

Kari: bien y que haremos hoy

RINGRING

Sora: quien sera tan temprano

Tai:(sera acaso)

Kari: residencia Kamiya, Hola, Si, Buenas Dias, un momento por favor. Tai es para ti

Tai: para mi

Sora: quien es?

Kari: el entrenador Fujitaka

Sora, Tai: fujitaka

Kari: asi es

Tai: hola, Sr. Fujitaka, buenos dias, si todavía, si, si claro esta, bien adios

Sora: que te dijo

Tai: que lo escogieron para que formara un grupo juvenil que representara a Tokio

Kari, Sora: a Tokio

Tai: si y dice que quiere que este en su equipo

Kari: suena genial hermano

Sora: si muchas felicidades

DinDon

Sora: yo voy

Kari: y ahora quien será

Sora: (abre la puerta) Hola

:…….Takenouchi sora

Sora: si

:(sonriendo) Hola, tal vez no te acuerdes de mi

Sora: de echo no

:Bueno, yo…tu….y….

Tai: que es lo que quieres Dai (mientras ponía la su mano sobre la cintura de sora y la acercaba hacia el)

Sora:…….**(Sonrojada)**…(pero que hace) _mirando a tai_

Dai: nada, nada solo venia por ti 

Tai: por mi

Dai: si fujitaka me mando, aceptaste estar en el equipo o no?

Tai: si

Dai: es hora de irnos

Tai: que te refieres con irnos

Dai: tenemos que entrenar ya, vienes

Tai: pues si, solo ir a cambiarme

Dai: oye, sora si quieres puedes venir a vernos entrenar

Sora:…….

Tai: No ella tiene cosas que hacer, enseguida voy ( cerrando la puerta)

Sora: quien es el

Tai: no le prestes atención

Kari: pues el parece ponerle mucha atención a sora jiji

Tai: muy graciosa señorita

Sora: no se de que hablas (sonrojada)

Kari: bien parece que será una tarde de chicas

Sora: si creo que tienes razón

Kari: que aremos

Sora: mmm….

Tai: regreso mas tarde, adiós chicas

Kari: adiós

Sora: adiós tai

Kari: opto por que rentemos unas películas y nos quedemos en casa todo el día

Sora: y compremos helado de vainilla

Kari: totalmente deacuerdo

Sora: muy bien entonces vamos a comprar lo necesario

Las chicas pasaron un día muy relajado en comparación con los anteriores y mientras tanto tai tenia un entrenamiento muy pesado

Entrenador: bien jóvenes quiero que den 10 vueltas al campo

Tai: quiero que te mantengas lo mas alejado posible de sora

Dai: cálmate, no hay nada entre tu y ella verdad

Tai: es algo que a ti no te interesa

Dai: por tu reacción y la suya, sigue siendo igual de linda, claro que ahora se ve mejor con el cabello mas largo, luce mas sexy

Tai tomo por la camisa a Dai 

Tai: que sea la ultima vez que hablas asi de ella, por que si te veo con ella no sabes como te va a ir, me oyes asi que cuídate de mi y ni se te ocurra hablarle

Dai: clámate tai, solo bromeaba, bromeaba

Tai: pues mas te vale

Entrenador: a ver Yagami, Akamatsu, vengan a hacer 100 lagartijas, Vamos a ver! 1,2,3,4,5,6,……….Akamatsu 98,98,98 Bien por usted Yagami, Señor Akamatsu los entrenamientos son para adquirir mejor condición física para el juego y usted pierde el tiempo charlando

Dai: bueno yo……

Entrenador: que no se vuelva a repetir Akamatsu

Dai: si entrenador

Entrenador: continuemos…..

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami

Kari: sniff…sniff…que cruel el Juan Fernando

Sora: pof…afa..eslla fe busco

Kari: que dices

Sora: ella se lo busco

De repente la televisión se pago y también el aire acondicionada 

Sora: que paso

Kari: parece que se fue la luz

Sora: que haremos para pasar el rato

Kari: poco usual pero contemos historias de terror

Sora: alas 4 de la tarde

Kari: si que tiene de malo

Sora: no será emocionante

Kari: que sugieres

Sora: vayamos a dar una vuelta

Kari: esta bien

Sora y Kari salieron y llegaron a un grande y hermoso árbol y decidieron pasar ahí la tarde

Sora: que fresco 

Kari: si la verdad si

Sora: desearia que…

Kari: que cosa

Sora: que……

Kari: que

Sora: tener una golosina

Kari: eso es lo que deseas

Sora: si por que, que pensaste

Kari: mmm…….nada

Sora: (casi lo digo, otra vez)

Kari: te gusta el helado de vainilla?

Sora: si

Kari: te gustan las clases de arreglos florales?

Sora: mas o menos

Kari: te gusto ir al digimundo?

Sora: si

Kari: quisieras ver a Biyomon otra vez?

Sora: si

Kari: te gusta mi hermano?

Sora: si

Kari: cuanto?

Sora: mucho..digo….no…..bueno…..si…pero,….por….que…me…lo….preguntas

Kari: solo quería estar segura

Sora: mira las cosas que me haces decir

Kari: ustedes dos son muy obvios y hacen buena pareja cuñadita jiji

Sora: crees que el siente lo mismo

Kari: por favor sora estamos hablando de tai, el te quiere mucho

Sora(sonrojada): tu lo crees

Kari: claro que si

Sora: si tal vez si

Kari: no es un tal vez es un seguro que si

Sora: (sonriendo) tienes razón

Kari: ee..jiji….ya tienes mirada de enamorada

Sora: y tu e no te quedas atrás que me dices de t.k.

Kari: somos amigos

Sora: vamos Kari estamos en confianza

Kari: pues tu lo sabes

Sora: yo?

Kari: todos saben

Sora: te apuesto que tai no

Kari: jijijiji si pues mira como lo tras en la luna no se da cuenta

Sora: jajajaja yo

Kari: si no te hagas

Sora: eso espero

Kari: (sonriendo) claro, oye regresemos a casa ya esta oscureciendo

Sora: si vamonos

Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa encontraron a tai dormido en el sofá Sora: esta bien dormido 

Kari: si tienes razón

Sora: lo mejor será que lo dejemos debió cansarse con el entrenamiento

Kari: ……esta bien cuñadita…jiji

Sora: oye yo se lo que son esos entrenamientos

Kari: tienes razón

Decían las dos chicas mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación de Kari, cuando se escucho que se cerro la puerta tai sonrió y solo dijo: Cuñadita?

Continuara………………

* * *

Notas de la autora: no se olviden de seguir diciendo que les paréese este fic ok J nos vemos 


	11. Tres Dias Para El Cumpleaños De Sora

* * *

A La mañana siguiente tai se despertó pasado el medio día y se dirigió hacia la cocina

Sra. Yagami: buenos tardes hijo

Tai: tardes?

Sra. Yagami: si son las 12:30

Tai: tan prono

Sra. Yagami: si, Kari y Sora me dijeron que el señor Fujitaka te hablo ayer, Felicidades Hijo

Tai: gracias……y donde están Kari y sora?

Sra. Yagami: creo que salieron a comprar un vestido para sora, ya casi es la fiesta verdad

Tai: si

Sra. Yagami: y que le vas a regalar

Tai: pues veras es un…….(sonrojado)…..luego lo veras

Sra. Yagami: casi lo sabia

Y mientras tanto las chicas en el centro comercial

Kari: sora, ya vimos todos los vestidos del centro y todavía no compras ninguno

Sora: es que no me gustaron

Mimi: hola

Kari: Mimi

Sora: hola

Mimi: hola que hacen

Kari: buscando vestidos

Sora: si pero no encontramos ninguno

Mimi: y que aran

Kari: creo que iremos a comer

Sora: y tu

Mimi: que les parece si las acompaño a comer y luego vamos al cine

Sora: suena bien

Kari: si es una buena idea

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia la zona de los restaurantes compraron algo y buscaron una mesa y cuando terminaron de comer se pusieron a platicar

Sora: y que película quieres ver mimi

Mimi: no lo se tal vez una de miedo

Kari: estas segura

Mimi: si

Sora: no preferirías verla en compañía de Matt

Mimi: no, el no puede venir esta comprando unas cosas para…(cuando siente que Kari le piso el pie)

Sora: para que

Mimi: creo que tendrán una fiesta el y la banda

Kari: si eso es, Mimi quieres acompañarme al tocador por favor

Mimi: ee…..si….nos esperas sora

Sora: si yo aquí me quedo

Kari: bien no tardamos

Y las dos chicas al llegar al tocador de damas

Kari: debes de tener mas cuidado

Mimi: si la verdad lo olvide

Kari: creo que la persona que se lo dirá no será mi hermano jeje

Mimi: que gracioso

Kari: es verdad, ahora que lo pienso no se han hablado desde ayer

Mimi: por que, pelearon?

Kari: no, el entrenador fuijitaka llamo ayer a la casa y le dijo a mi hermano que si quería estar en el equipo para representar a Tokio

Mimi: y obviamente el acepto verdad

Kari: si, ayer tubo entrenamiento todo el día, cuando llegamos a casa ayer ya estaba dormido y cuando salimos estaba en las mismas

Mimi: entonces debo de cerrar la boca

Kari: por lo menos no hablar tanto jiji

Mimi: bien será mejor que regresemos

Kari: si

Y cuando encontraron a Sora, se dirigieron hacia el cine para ver la película de terror

Y Mientras tanto en la casa Hishida

Matt: bien que falta

T.k.: bien, supongo que solo la cumpleañera

Matt: que bien, eso de ir a comprar no es mi fuerte

T.k.: pero si el de Mimi, dime que tan lejos as llagado con ella

Matt: pues bien mira…….(rojo)

T.k.: cálmate era solo un broma

Matt: y por que mejor no me hablas tu de kari

T.k.: ee….pues que quieres saber….es mas o menos de esta altura, cabello castaño, sencilla, su nieve favorita es la de vainilla y en especial cuando tiene chispas de chocolate

Matt: hermano ya deberías decirle

T.k.: no se de que hablas

Matt: no te hagas el inocente con migo, todos sabemos perfectamente que te gusta Kari, no quiero que te conviertas en Tai II

T.k.: que quieres decir

Matt: vas que vuelas, todos sabemos que a tai le gusta sora y viceversa pero el nunca le a dicho nada siguen su existencia con una simple amistad, no se como pueden hacer eso asi que tu no te retrases mucho

T.k.: lo tendré en cuenta

Y en la casa de los Yagami

Tai: si, si, esta bien, voy para aya ( cuelga el teléfono)

Sra. Yagami: quien era

Tai: Fujitaka, quiere que vaya a entrenar de nuevo

Sra. Yagami: horita

Tai: si

Sra. Yagami: que caso tiene entrenar ahora si ya son las cuatro treinta

Tai: no lo se, ya había olvidado lo que es entrenar con el

Sra. Yagami: pues será mejor que te des prisa

Tai: si, voy a cambiarme

Tai se cambio y no muy convencido fue al lugar de entrenamiento, mientras tanto las chicas acababan de salir del cine

Sora: bien la película no dio tanto miedo no creen?

Mimi: te sientes bien, es la pero película que aya visto

Kari: si estuvo fea

Sora: a mi no medio miedo

Mimi: bueno, ya no quiero volver a ver películas de terror

Kari: estoy con tigo

Sora: no se por que les dio tanto miedo, la película era muy predecible

Kari: bueno y el protagonista no era nada feo

Mimi: tienes razón

Sora: bueno y ahora que hacemos

Mimi: yo tengo que irme, debo recoger algunas cosas

Kari: esta bien

Sora: adiós

Mimi: hasta luego

Kari: y nosotros que aremos

Sora: que dices si pasamos el resto de la tarde en el parque, donde estuvimos la otra vez

Kari: si esta bien

Las chicas fueron hacia el árbol donde habían estado platicando y estuvieron hay por un par de horas y al llegar a casa

Kari: Ya llegamos

Sra. Yagami: chicas quieren cenar o comieron algo

Sora: gracias señora Yagami, pero la verdad yo no tengo hambre

Sra. Yagami: y tu Kari

Kari: no, yo tampoco gracias

Sora: disculpe señora Yagami….no esta tai?

Sra. Yagami: no, salió hace unas horas por que tenia entrenamiento con Fujitaka

Kari: otra vez

Sra. Yagami: si

Sora: compermiso, voy a dormir

Kari: te acompaño, buenas noches mama

Sora: buenas noches Sra. Yagami

Sra. Yagami: que descansen

Las chicas se cambiaron de ropa y se acostaron, pero todavía no estaban dormidas

Kari: estas dormida

Sora:….no

Kari: te preocupa algo

Sora: si, es algo que había olvidado

Kari: de que se trata (un poco nerviosa)

Sora: la ultima etapa del concurso es dentro de tres días, creo que tenderé que usar el vestido que mama y yo compramos

Kari: y ya no sabes nada de tus padres

Sora: ahora que lo dices no ya no han hablado

Kari: esta bien, pero lo mejor sera que durmamos

Sora: si, buenas noches

Kari: hasta mañana

* * *

Continuara 


	12. Dos Dias Para El Cumpleaños De Sora

A la mañana siguiente ya casi una costumbre Tai seguía dormido para el medio día y los chicos estaban arreglados casi los últimos preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de sora que ya seria en dos días. Mientras tanto izzy estaba hablando por teléfono arreglando los últimos detalles

Izzy: si joe sera en dos días

Joe: si, pero tengo que un examen muy importante, no estoy seguro de poder ir

Izzy: joe no puedes faltar todos estaremos ahí, y tu no puedes ser la excepción

Joe: mm… esta bien pase lo que pase ay estaré deacuerdo

Izzy: si esta bien, nos vemos

Joe: hasta luego

Izzy: bien, joe ya esta, ya termine con mi parte del plan, sera mejor que ponga al tanto a mimi

RING RING

Sra. Tachikawa: Residencia Tachikawa, si diga

Izzy: buenas tardes señora se encuentra mimi

Sra. Tachikawa: oh lo siento izzy, salio a casa de Matt, de seguro esta ahí

Izzy: muchas gracias

Sra. Tachikawa: de nada izzy

Izzy: hasta luego

Sra. Tachikawa: adios

Izzy llamo a casa de Matt, pero nadie contesto el teléfono, mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami.

RingRing

Tai: oh no (dijo desde su cama)

Sra. Yagami: si, oh si, deacuerdo, esta bien, en seguida estará listo, de nada, adiós.

Tai preparate que Fujitaka ya viene por ti

Tai: que pero dijo que no entrenaríamos hasta la próxima semana

Sra. Yagami: si eso mismo dijo, solo que le ofrecieron que entrenaran en un campo en Hokaido, y saldrán ya mismo para regresar dentro de 2 días

Tai: que! No de ningún modo pienso ir

Sra. Yagami: pero tai no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad que te esta dando el entrenador, tu eres uno de los mejores jugadores de ese equipo y no quiero que lo niegues

Tai: si estoy deacurdo con eso, pero ya tengo un compromiso……

Sra. Yagami: si eso lo se

Tai: entonces no ire

Sora: Tai, tan importante eso que tenias pensado hacer

Tai: sora……..

Sora: no lo creo, deberías ir

Kari: si hermano, después de todo con el carácter que tiene Fujitaka no creo que tenga ganas de regresar hasta en la noche si salen temprano también regresaran temprano

Tai:…….

Sra. Yagami: anda tai, ve cambiarte y ya no te hagas del rogar

Tai cerro la puerta de su habitación bastante molesto ya que casi se vio obligado a ir, el realmente quería pasar todo el día a lado de Sora, al poco tiempo salio con su maleta lista y ya cambiado

Tai: estoy listo

Sra. Yagami: muy bien

Kari: suerte hermano, que te vaya bien, ya sabes que si estarás aquí

Tai: (sonrie) gracias kari, nos vemos

Sora: adios tai

Tai( la mira): …..adios……

Sora: que te diviertas (sonríe)

Tai: …claro (sonríe)

Sra. Yagami: bien hijo, te veré pronto

Tai: si mama, adiós

Sra. Yagami: adiós

Tai salio a esperar a Fujitaka, con lo estricto que es no tardo mucho en llegar, ya solo faltaban algunos muchachos pero no viven muy lejos de casa de Tai, asi que no tardarian mucho enh dirigirse hacia Hokaido. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami:

Sora y dime Kari, que es eso tan importante que Tai se negaba a dejar

Kari: de veras se veia muy interesado?

Sora: si, demasiado, es Tai y estaba rechazando el Fut Bol, mejor dime que es

Kari: me cres si te digo que no se

Sora: no, tu si sabes por que le dijiste que si llegaría ahora eso

Kari: em….si pero era solo para alentarlo

Sora: vamos no diré nada lo prometo

Kari: mira e pasado los últimos días contigo, en que momento desde que llegaste a la casa e hablado con el a solas?

Sora: si……si…tienes razón..

Kari: ves, no te preocupes, es tai no puede ser tan importante

Sora: mm…..no….lo…se, parecía muy interesado

Kari: no es nada estoy segura

Y mientras tanto en el camino hacia Hokaido

Dai: que dices tai, como esta Sora hoy

Tai: que demonios quieres?

Dai: que mas, que saber como esta sora? Sigue igual de bella verdad?

Tai: deja a sora en paz

Dai: por que la proteges tanto, acaso crees que ella se interesa en ti, por supuesto que no, ella solo te ve como el amigo de su infancia

Tai: me sorprende, como te refieres a ella, como si la conocieras, si lo único que haces es mirarla, je no te atreviste a hablarle y te escondes detrás de mi sombra creyendo que ella se interesara en ti

Dai: por lo menos tengo mas oportunidades que tu su "hermano"

Tai: si dai, lo que tu digas

Dai: claro, no se que haces aquí cuando su cumpleaños es en dos días, no se que pensaste para haber aceptado esto

Tai: vaya si que estas informado, pero no te preocupes yo estaré con ella dentro de dos días

Dai: que cres que Fujitaka, termine para entonces?

Tai: después de todo es no es tu problema

Fujitaka: bien señoritas en este momento partimos para Hokaido, no nos detendremos por ningún motivo quedo claro

Todos: si!

Fujitaka: muy bien entonces, preparen se para lo que sera el mejor entrenamiento de sus vidas

Fujitaka siguió hablándole a los muchachos, Sora continuo con la duda del compromiso de tai y el dia aquel ya estaba cada ves mas cerca

Notas de la autora:

Quiero disculparme por el tiempo que tardo en subir capítulos nuevos, pero últimamente e tenido muchos compromisos por lo que tenia tiempo de no actualizar los capítulos, pero no se preocupen no pienso dejar ningun Fan fic inconcluso, esta fic ya esta llegando a su fin, y tengo planeado realizar uno de Hellsing pero, solo hasta que termine los Fics que y están empezados asi que todavía falta tiempo.

Bueno, gracias a los que siguen de cerca de mis fics )

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios ;)

Gracias


	13. Un Dia Para El Cumpleaños De Sora

_Al dia siguiente las los chicos ya se encontraban en su arduo entrenamiento, mientras que las chicas despertaban a media mañana_

Kari: buenos dias

Sora: buenos dias Kari

Kari: descansaste?

Sora: si, y muy bien

Kari: y que aremos hoy?

Sora: quiero desestresarme de todo, por que mañana es el gran dia

Kari: si tienes razon

_Mientras tanto, matt se encontraba con mimi en el teléfono_

Mimi: y que lo tienes todo?

Matt: claro, estas hablando con un experto en fiestas, los tengo todo listo, solo me falta limpiar aquí

Mimi: bien, reafirmare a situación

Matt: otra vez, esta es la tercera vez

Mimi: si, mañana el concurso terminara al medio dia, por lo que empezara muy temprano, le diremos a sora que vaya a tu casa para vernos todos ahí. Dejaremos que del concurso se vaya sola y cuando llegue QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA SORRESA!

Matt: ahora si esta claro

Mimi: si no vayas a olvidar nada

Matt: te digo que ya esta todo listo

Mimi: bien entonces te veo mañana

Matt: no nos veremos hoy princesa?

Mimi: no matt, lo siento te veo mañana (cuelga)

_Matt_ _cuelga un tanto extrañado ante la reacción Mimi, mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami_

Kari: si hoy nos relajaremos

Sora: si

Las chicas se disponían a salir a comprar unos aceites para aromatizar su cuarto, para relajarse cuando al abrir la puerta se toparon con…………….  
Las dos chicas se quedaron atónitas ante la presencia, en especial sora, de la admiración solo salio una palabra de su boca

Sora: …mama…

Sra. Takenouchi: hija…..

Kari: _no pudo hacer nada mas que observar la esena_

Sra. Takenocuhi: hola hikari, como estas?

Kari: Muy bien y usted

Sra. Takenouchi: no ten bien como quisiera

Sora: pero mama que paso

Sra. Takenocuhi: fallecio

Sora: que pero como?

Sra. Takenocuhi: a situación se empeoro, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada

Sora: como esta papa?

Sra. Takenocuhi: el regersa dentro de 2 semnas, tuvo que quedarse para arreglar los ultimos asuntos

Sora: ya veo

Kari: lo siento, Sra. Takenocuhi

Sra. Takenocuhi: gracias hija

Sra. Takenocuhi: esta la Sra. Yagami

Kari: si, deje me la llamo, pero pase

La señora entro y kari las dejo a solas por un momento, sora abrazo a si mama, y se quedaron asi por un rato. La señora Yagami, llego

Sra. Yagami: oh, lo siento

Sra. Takenocuhi: gracias

Sra. Yagami: por que no vas al cuarto de kari, para recoger tus cosas sora

Sora: si mama

Las dos chicas fueron a la habitaron de kari, y comenzaron a prepara su cosas, un momento en silencio, hasta que Kari, comenzó a hablar con ella

Kari: estas bien?

Sora: si, no te preocupes, pero

Kari: que pasa

Sora: creo que no podremos relajarnos

Kari: si, tienes razon

Sora: haber si mañana tenemos oportunidad después del concurso

Kari: pues si haber que pasa

Sora: sabes, te voy a echar mucho de menos

Kari: yo también sora, fue muy divertida tu compañía

Las dos chicas sonrieron, y comenzarona sacar las cosas de sora hacia el comedor, donde se encontraban las Señoras, Yagami, Takenouchi

Sra. Takenouchi: muhcas gracias por cuidar a mi niñita

Sra. Ygami: de nada, fue un placer, tenerla de visita, y ya estas enterada, deacuerdo

Sra. Takenouchi: claro, ya veras no dire ni una palabra, mañana un dia normal

Las chicas llegaron al comedor y comenzaron a dejar las cosa, las señoras, ayudaron a llevar las cosas al carro,

Sra Takenuchi: sora, te hiciste de muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo

Sora: mama….

Sra. Takenouchi: es la verdad

Sra. Yagami: sora cuando decidas regresar, ya sabes que eres bienvenida

Sora: muchas gracias, Sra. Yagami

Kari: nos veremos pronto sora

Las Takenocuhi, entraron en el auto y fueron con destino hacia su departamento, al llegar ahí, de nuevo comenzaron a bajar las pertenencias de sora, y al terminar

Sra. Takenocuhi: quieres que te prepara algo de merendar, hija

Sora: no gracias mama

Sra. Takenocuhi: otra vez tu y yo verdad

Sora: si, pero esta vez ya no sera tanto tiempo

Sra. Takenocuhi: asi es, tu padre regresara pronto

Sora: si, bueno mama sera mejor que arregle mis cosas

Sra. Takenouchi: si yo preparare te, quieres?

Sora: si mama, por favor

Sora fue hacia su habitación y comenzó a arreglar su cosas, sus vestido, su demas ropa y al terminar, fue al comedor para tomar un poco de te junto con su madre, mientras en la casa de los Yagami

Kari:aaaahhhhh….todo se volvio tan tranquilo de repente

Sra. Yagami: si ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la presencia de sora

Kari: si, tienes razon

Sra. Yagami: y dime, como va lo de la fiesta de sora

Kari: o si tienes razon, ya a de estar todo listo, pero haber si su mama no se lo recuerda

Sra.Yagami: no yo se lo comente, le dijo mucho gusto ese detalle y dijo, que no diria nada, a sora

_Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, tai tenia su arduo entrenamiento, teniendo que soportar los comentarios, de Dai, sobre sora_

Dai: y que vas a regalarle a sora?

Tai: eso no es de u incumbencia

Dai: pues yo le arellegar una docena de doce bellas rosas rojas, deje listo el pedido

Tai: recuerdame cuando te lo pregunte?

Dai: oye no te sientas mal, estoy seguro, que no espera nada de ti

Tai: no sabes lo que dices…

Dai: claro tai, lo que digas, pero te apuesto a que a de estar pensando en mi, en este momento, te reitero, se puso muy guapa, ya no es la niñita que jugaba fut bol, en el equipo de la escuela, verdad tai

Tai: ( se acerca a el y lo toma por la camiseta)..ya tuve suficiente, no le faltes el respeto maldito infeliz

Dai: oye calmate, si solo digo la verdad

Tai: no te lo estoy preguntando, y mejor solo desaparece de mi vista, entendido

Dai: como quieras, yo que quiera hacer el entrenamiento mas ameno

Tai: largate

Tai (pensando)  
como se atreve a decir eso sobre mi sora, esa sera la ultima vez que se expresa así de ella, si lo vuelvo a escuchar será lo ultimo que salga de su boca

_Tai siguio entrenando, los demas chicos se preparaban para la fiesta y sora seguia conversando con su madre sonre lo sucedido…._

**Nota de la autora:  
Hola jeje disculpas por tardar tanto, pero bueno espero que les guste y disculpen las faltas de ortografia J** **dejen sus mensajes gracias **


	14. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sora!

El Dia llego, el concurso final estaba solo a unas horas y el cumpleaños de sora, ya era.  
Eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana y sora ya casi estaba lista para asistir al concurso final, al salir de su habitación se encontró con una nota de su madre :

Querida sora:  
tuve que salir para con tu padre, pero regresaremos esta misma noche, mucha suerte en el concurso, nos vemos mas tarde.

Dejando la nota sobre la misma mesa salio, directo a donde seria el concurso, ya una vez lista y el concurso apunto de comenzar, se asoma un poco por la larga cortina, y ve entre los presentes a Kari la cual la saluda efusivamente

Cordinadora: Muy bien chicas lúzcanse, este es el ultimo día de todo el concurso den lo mejor de ustedes y demuestren lo que aprendieron en este tiempo

Dicho esto dio inicio, una tras otra fueron desfilando por la pasarela, la competencia estaba muy reñida pero aun así sora lo tomo con mucha calma, mientras tanto, con Tai

Tai: pero entrenador, no podemos salir de aquí mas temprano

Entrenador: Yagami, esto no fue un campamento, el autobús vendrá por nosotros a las 5 y hasta las 5 lo esperaremos, vulva a tu lugar!

Tai: pero entrenador tengo que llegar, ud no entiende!

Entrenador: lo único que hay que entender es que el autobús saldrá a las 5

Dicho esto, el entrenador se retiro y dejo a los muchachos por un rato, pasando esto, Dai se acerco a Tai

Dai: ahí algo que te preocupes, luces algo pálido

Tai:……

Dai: bien te diré algo para que te sientas mejor, en este preciso momento (mira su reloj) sore debe de estar recibiendo mis rosas junto con la tarjeta que pedí que le entregaran…

Tai: (se rie)…..a si…..

Dai : por que ese repentino cambio de humor tai

Tai: no tienes ni la menor idea de que esta haciendo ahora sora no es asi?

Dai: a que te refieres ?

Tai: sora en estos momento esta en su concurso de modelaje, pero no me extraña que un ignorante como tu no sepa donde esta, después de todo no la conoces….

Dai:…..

Dicho eso Tai se separo del equipo, con una dirección en la cual no estaba muy seguro, siguió así durante varias horas, mientras tanto el concurso estaba llegando a su fin siendo ya las 2:30

Conductora 1: Muy bien queridos espectadores, a continuación, lo mas esperando por el publico y por la modelos mismas, los primeros tres lugares serán los siguientes

Giran las dos conductoras mirando a las participantes, las cuales estaban todas muy arregladas, siempre sonrientes

Conductora 2: muy bien les recordaremos los premios para las primeras tres ganadoras del con curso

Conductora 1: si el primer lugar, será la promotora de 4 compañías, y saldrá en la portada de la revista, Tokio Live, la cual es vendida en todo Japón, junto con unos regalos de varias compañías.

Conductora 2: el segundo lugar, será la promotora de 3 compañías y sus , regalos de compañías asociadas

Conductora 1: Y para el tercer lugar, promotora de 2 compañías nueves, y también sus regalos de nuestras compañías afiliadas

Mientras tanto, Mimi, ya se encontraba, junto a Kari, para escuchar a las ganadoras, y Tai seguía por su recorrido

Conductoria 2: Bien sin mas preámbulos el tercer lugar es para:……Yamako…..Chihiro

Conductora 1: Y nuestro segunda lugar es para……..Tochimichi…Rin

Conductora 2: Y el primer lugar es para….

Conductoria 1: Takenouchi sora…

La gente se puso de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que las ganadores, se felicitaron entre si, y comenzaron a entregar ramos de rosas y tiaras para las concursantes, posaron para una fotografia, todas las participantes y se les hizo entrega de sus respectivos premios.

Tai, continua recorriendo las calles, se encuentra con la estacion de autobús y compra un voleto, aborda el autobús, el cual va un poco lento.

Siendo las 4:30 sora habia terminando con todos los requerimientos para recibir sus premios y estando fuera, del establecimiento

Mimi: muchas felicidades sora!

Sora: Gracias Mimi

Kari. Si sora felicidades, fuiste la mejor

Sora: chicas por favor

Kari: es solo la verdad

Mimi: oigan chicas, me acompañan con Matt, solo iré por unas cosas que le preste

Kari: claro. Verdad que si sora?

Sora: emm…..pues si, vamos

Las chicas ya estaban frente al edificio de donde viva Matt, caminaron lentamente, mientras que tai apenas estaba llegando, a la estación, siendo las 5:30

Sora: y se puede saber que son esas cosas que necesitas ?

Mimi:….eh….s.on…

Kari: son unos cd´s de musica clasica…que le habia prestado, no es asi..Mimi?

Mimi: si si si de eso se trata

Sora: ahhh ya veo….

Mimi: bien, hemos llegado

Mimi abrio la puerta y hecho a sora por delante, estaba todo oscuro…. Y sora estaba buscando el apagador…..

Sora: mimi esta oscuro, en donde esta Matt? Entonces quein abrio la puerta?

Todos, mientras prenden las luces : SORPRESA!

Después de haber soltado un girto Sora los mira atonita, quedandose asi por unos instantes, en silencio….

Sora…..ah……gracias..chicos, lo habia olvidado!

Los chicos se asercaron a ella y la felicitaron, pero ella noto la asuencia de alguien, mientras intenta buscarlo con la mirada, ahí se encontraban: Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, T.k., y Matt…..Mira hacia los lados

Joe: espero que cumplas muchos años y te la pases muy bien

Sora: Gracias Joe

Tenían todo lo planeado para la fiesta, después de haber llegado, los chicos se sentaron a comer y sora no soporto mas el silencio y dijo…

Sora: kari, y donde esta Tai…..?

Kari: no pues no ha llegado….

Sora: ya veo……

Matt: pero anímate sora, el llegara en un momento, yo hable con el antes de que se fuera

Izzy: pero cuéntanos como te fue en el concurso?

Sora: pues muy bien obtuve el primer lugar

Matt: felicidades, no lo dude ni un instante

Sora: jajaja gracias Matt..

Kari: el concurso fue genial, la competencia estuvo reñida

Sora: si las otras concursantes eran muy lindas, y me di cuenta que se esmeraron mucho

Mimi: pero gano la mejor

Sora: Mimi aras que me sonroje

Los chicos siguieron conversando, pues tenían mucho que no se reunían casi todos, pero sora no estaba tan feliz, pues le hacia falta la presencia de su amigo Tai, el cual se encontraba recorriendo las calles, puesto que el autobús se había puesto muy lento, por que hacia demasiadas paradas, las horas pasaron y tai nunca apareció, y los chicos comenzaron a irse, solo quedaban Matt, Mimi, T.k. Kari y Sora….

Sora:..emm….creo que sera mejor que me retire…no he llegado a casa….y estoy un poco, cansada muchas gracias, chicos, la verdad que que detalle el suyo…

Matt: no es nada sora, sabes que eres nuestra amiga y pues….te queremos mucho…..

Mimi: Matt tiene razon

Kari: Quieres que te acompañe a casa….

Sora: no no te molestes estare bien, los vere mañana si chicos

T.k.: que descanses sora

Mimi: segura sora..?

Sora: claro Mimi….

Los chicos se quedaron solo y…

Matt: bien sera mejor que lleves a Kari a su casa hermano

T.k.: es lo que voy a hacer, regreso en un rato

Matt: de acuerdo

Mimi: adiós Kari

Kari: Adiós chicos

En camino a casa el cielo iba nublándose poco a poco

Kari: fue una linda fiesta no crees?

T.k..: si sora paresia muy sorprendida

Kari: y muy seria….creo que hecho mucho de menos a mi hermano..

T.k.: tienes razon….se notaba en su cara…..

T.k. se detiene un momento y Kari gira su rostro y lo mira..

Kari: te pasa algo T.k.

Toma su mano y la mira a los ojos y ella se sonroja

T.k.: ahí algo que quisiera desirte…

Kari: y de que se trata…

T.k.: tu eres una chica muy especial para mi ….

Kari:…..t.k….

T.k.: y quisiera saber si te gustaria intentarlo con migo

Kari: no me gustria intentarlo…. Me Austria serlo

T.k.: a…..enserio

Kari: claro

La abarza mientra acaricia un poco su cabello, y se van tomados de la mano

T.k.: gracias kari…..

Kari: eso no se agradece t.k…

Sora se fue un poco triste tras no haber pasado su cumpleaños con el….y no sabia exactamente, por que lo extrañaba mucho…iba caminando lentamente, mientras caían algunas gotas de lluvia ligera con la mirada baja…cuando de repente se topa con alguien que iva corriendo haciendo que ella caiga al suelo

Sora: disculpeme .yo iba muy distraída

El sujeto sin ninguna explicación la abraza, mientras ella se queda inmóvil, mirando el costad del sujeto y su despeinado cabello café….

Sora….tai…

Tai: discúlpame por haber llegado tan tarde

Sora cierra sus ojos sonriente, dejando caer una lagrima que pasa por su mejilla derecha, deja de abrazarla y la limpia con su diestra

Tai: tengo un presente para ti

Sora: lo mira, un presente

Tai de su bolsillo saca un relicario de plata con un listón negro y se lo coloca en el cuello, es para la chica mas bonita que estoy seguro que gano el concurso no es así ..?

Sonrojada asiente con la cabeza y el la abraza, pegándola a su pecho

Tai: sora, serias mi prometida…

Sora:……

La mira sonriente y sonrojado, soltándola un poco…..esperando escuchar su respuesta…

La cual ella lo abraza

Sora: claro que si tai, me encantaría

El sintiéndola en su pecho la carga un poco hacia arriba y comienza a bajarla lentamente, rozando muy cerca los labios de ella, lo mira sonrojada, y se acerca un poco a el, estando a unos cms…

Tai: te amo…sora….

Sora:…también te a mi ..tai…

Tai: nunca mas de lo que yo a ti….

Acercándose a ella para besara, mientras ella cierra lentamente sus ojos y pasa sus brazos por su cuello, mientras que el por su cadera, dándose un beso de amor puro y comenzando una nueva vida uno junto de el otro.

Fin

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno jej e antes que nada muchísimas gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su mensaje, espero que les aya gustado ;D**

**y** **gracias por seguirla hasta el final nn**

**ahh casi lo olvido me disculpo mucho por la tontera que escribí de una docena de doce, lo siento mucho nnU**

**Mademoiselle**


End file.
